Robert Loggia
Robert Loggia (1930 - ) Film Deaths *''The Lost Missile'' (1958) [Dr. David Loring]: Killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself to destroy the missile. (Thanks to Stephen) *''An Officer and a Gentleman'' (1982) [Byron Mayo]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of natural causes, at some point between the scenes of Richard Gere's youth and the present-day scenes. *''Psycho II (1983)'' [Dr. Bill Raymond]: Stabbed in the chest by Meg Tilly when he comes up behind her and startles her; he then falls over the staircase railing, driving the knife further in on the way down. *''Scarface (1983)'' [Frank Lopez]: Shot to death by Steven Bauer, acting on Al Pacino's orders. (Thanks to Robert and Tal) *''The Believers'' (1987) [Lieutenant Sean McTaggert]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after having a voodoo curse placed on him; the scene cuts away as Robert puts the gun in his mouth, and we hear the shot as Martin Sheen walks away. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Oliver & Company'' (1988; animated) [Sykes]: Killed in a car crash/explosion when his limousine is hit by a subway train at the end of a chase on Brooklyn Bridge (whilst he is pursuing Dom Deluise and Natalie Gregory). (Thanks to ND) *''Relentless'' (1989) [Detective Bill Malloy]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Judd Nelson in Robert's kitchen. *''Innocent Blood (A French Vampire in America)'' (1992) [Sallie 'The Shark' Macelli]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Anne Parillaud. He later returns as a vampire, and later explodes after being set on fire in a car crash caused by Anthony LaPaglia. (Thanks to ND) *''Coldblooded'' (1995) [Gordon]: Shot to death, along with Peter Riegert and Jay Kogen, by Jason Priestley. *''Lost Highway'' (1997) [Mr. Eddy/Dick Laurent]: Shot in the head by Robert Blake by the side of the road, after his throat is slit by Bill Pullman. *''Wide Awake'' (1998) [Grandpa Beal]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack while talking to his grandson (Joseph Cross) some time before the story begins; Robert only appears in flashbacks. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Tim & Eric's Billion Dollar Movie'' (2012) [Tommy Schlaang]: Decapitated by Eric Weireheim and Tim Heidecker after Tim & Eric throw swords towards him and William Atherton. (Played for comic effect) TV Deaths *''The Wild Wild West: The Night of Sudden Death ''(1965)'' [''Warren Trevor]: Eaten by an alligator when he falls into the lake at the end of a fight with Robert Conrad. *''The High Chaparral: The Deceivers ''(1968) [Chio]: Fighting on an out of control freight wagon, he is punched into the traces of the rear horses by Henry Darrow, as he slips to the ground he is trampled to death. (Thanks to Brian) *''The High Chaparral: The Forge Of Hate'' (1970) [Grey Wolf]: Leader of a band of renegade apaches, they are attacking the Cannon family when Apache chief Michael Baseleon rides up. The attack ends and they parley, then Loggia's body stiffens up and he falls dead off his horse. As there was no wound he must have had a heart attack. (Thanks to Brian) *''Magnum P.I.: Don't Eat The Snow In Hawaii (1986)'' [Phillippe "La Bulle" Trusseau]: Shot dead in the airport restroom by Tom Selleck. (Thanks to Brian) *''Intrigue'' (1988 TV) [Higbe]: Killed by an assassin, he dies Scott Glenn's arms after Scott returns to the park bench. *''The Outer Limits: Final Appeal (2000)'' [Justice Earl Clayton]: Killed in an explosion (along with everyone else in the room) after Wallace Langham leaves a bomb in the courtroom. (Thanks to Neil) Gallery Sykes.jpg|As Sykes in 'Oliver & Company' Sykes' defeat.jpg|Animated death in 'Oliver & Company' Frank Lopez death.PNG|Robert Loggia in 'Scarface'. Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Loggia, Robert Category:Death scenes by murder